Monsters/Zombies
Old Early Game Zombies (Waves 1-19) These Zombies/Monsters are common and basic. They are found in early games in both Roblox TDS and Roblox TB. * Normal (4 hp) * Speedy (3 hp) * Slow (16 hp) * Hidden (15 hp) * Mystery (10 hp) Old Mid-Game Zombies (Waves 20-34) These Zombies/Monsters are slightly more difficult to beat them. * Molten (100 hp) * Strong (250 hp) * Mystery 2 (200 hp) * Lightning (90 hp) Old Mid-Late Game Zombies (Waves 35-50) These Zombies/Monsters... ah... Good luck! * Boomer (100 hp) * Boomer 2 (600 hp) * Carrier 1 (2500 hp) * Swarm 1 (400 hp) * Carrier 2 (Why are we waiting....) * Tank (5000 hp) * Tank 2 (7500 hp) Old Late Game Zombies (Round 51+) These mysterious zombies pose a huge threat and most of them are immune to specific attacks! Code Red Zombies 51-57 * Controlled (800 hp) * Shrike Crystal (1600 hp) * Chained (2500 hp) * Witch Doctor (3100 hp) * Rusted (3000 hp) Golden Zombies 58-60 * Golden (1000 hp) * 24 Karat (1050 hp) * Gold Titan (42000 hp) Ice Zombies 61-68 * Frozen (2500 hp) * Deep Freeze (3500 hp) * Frost Hero (20000 hp) Old Boss Zombies These Zombies pose a huge threat however, they're no match for you if you have some powerful towers. Bosses are identified if there is a dialogue before the boss first appears and will appear only once on its wave it first appears in. * Normal Boss (Boss 1) (125 hp) * Necromancer (200 hp) * Slow Boss (Boss 2) (1200 hp) * Hidden Boss (800 hp) * Speedy Boss (Boss 3) (2200 hp) * Necromancer 2 (3000 hp) * Mystery Boss (2500 hp) * Gravekeeper (10000 hp) * Molten Boss (35000 hp) * Gold Titan (42000 hp) * Frost Hero (20000 hp) The zombies below are all event zombies. SFOTH Event Zombies (Info) This event is impossible to beat now unless everyone has Minigunner, Freezer, and Commander, and of course, cooperate together. (12 WAVES) This event has discontinued from 13 October 2019. * Knight (20 hp) * Stone Viking (60 hp) * Crystalite (700 hp) * Brute (400 hp) * Fallen Hero (1500 hp) * Swordmaster (45000 hp) Area 51 Event Zombies (Info) This event is brought to you by ROBLOX. So, don't complain it's too easy! (20 WAVES) This event has discontinued from 13 October 2019. * Alien (10 hp) * Strong Alien (25 hp) * Zoomer (25 hp) * Hidden Zoomer (55 hp) * Boomer (Alien) - (250 hp) * UFO (400 hp) * Raider 1 (3000 hp) * Raider 2 (4500 hp) * Raider Boss (35000 hp) Halloween 2019 Event Zombies (Info) These event zombies may look quite spoopy but don't let your guard down. They are pretty hard to defeat and alot of teamwork and cooperation is needed for the event. Don't let them spook you! * Mummy (50 hp) * Strong Mummy (80 hp) * Scarecrow (150 hp) * Demon (450 hp) * Ghost (150 hp) * Vampire (350 hp) * Bat (120 hp) * Witch (200 hp) * Reaper (750 hp) * Clown (600 hp) * Frankenstein (2000 hp) * Swamp Thing (5500 hp) * Jaxe (20,000 hp) * Jack O' Bot (350,000 hp) Hidden Wave Zombies These mysterious zombies in this list only appear in this exclusive insane mode wave. Most of these zombies have a insane amount of health so don't let your guard down after achieving this wave! * Glitched Giant (20,000 hp) * Bruh (3,000 hp) * Bug (3,000 hp) * Glitch (200 hp) * Error (800 hp) * SCT (6,666 hp) * Fallen Guardian (12,000 hp) * Jaxe (20,000 hp) * Mechanical Rot (75,000 hp) * Creator (600,000 hp) * Developer 2 (20,000 hp)